Sakuma, Let Down Your Hair!
by Dameria O
Summary: What can you do when you possessed such a strong power but everyone's came to hate you? What can you do that if somebody close to you actually wants your power for them self and wanted to kill you? Rapunzel twisted story! Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1: The Beggining

**Yo ho ho~ It's me again with my Inazuma x Princess stories! /slap  
>Do not blame me and ask me why I like to make Inazuma stories based on Princess' oTL<br>Warning: I didn't owned anything except the story!  
>Enjoy~<strong>

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, deep inside the forest, there was a tower, a very high tower. No one in the village knew about this tower, well of course because it was a hidden tower. But there's this witch, evil witch, her name was Hitomiko. She was the one who owned the tower. She put some kind of spell on the tower so no outsiders could see it, or touched it.<p>

And there was this boy named Sakuma Jirou who was her apprentice. Let's play the flashback, shall we?

_Flashback_

A poor 4 years old Sakuma Jirou was lost in a forest. He was crying, waiting for someone to come to save him. It was almost dark and Sakuma always hated to be alone in the dark. Suddenly a tall creature came to Sakuma. He got even more scared and tried to hide himself somewhere, but he cannot find any shelter. The tall creature was a bear. The bear came closer to Sakuma and tried to attack him. In the same time, the witch was passing by and heard Sakuma screaming. She didn't care about that and started walking again. Then suddenly, she saw a bear flying in front of her. She was shocked, of course. Then he looked around to see who had thrown that bear. She saw a boy, who was Sakuma, panting. His hands were glowing gold. The witch realized that the boy actually possessed such a rare magic. So she went near to the boy.

"Are you alright?" the witch asked him.

"Huh?" Sakuma snapped back as the glow on his hand disappear. And then he started crying. He was scared of the bear.

"That's okay. Don't cry. I'm here to save you." The witch replied.

Sakuma nodded and stopped crying. Then he put his smile back on his face.

"What are you doing in here in this kind of hour?" the witch asked him.

Sakuma replied with a tremble voice. "I-I was playing around the forest and then somehow I got lost."

"Then let's go back to the village. Your parents and friends must be worried about yo-"

"No! I don't want to go back! Besides, I don't have anyone I know in the village. I'm an orphanage and everyone always keep their distance from me because they said I possessed a weird power!"

The witch smirked on Sakuma's answer then she embraced him. "Alright then, you can come with me. I'm a witch you see and I also possessed a weird power. The villagers hated me too so I live here inside the forest."

"Really? I can!" Sakuma eyes lighten up.

"Of course, how can I leave such a nice boy here in the forest?" the witch replied.

"Thank you so much, lady!" Sakuma hugged her.

"No, don't call me lady. Just call me mother. I'll be your mother from now on." She hugged Sakuma back and smiled evilly.

"Yes, mother!" Sakuma were very happy. And he didn't know that his mother actually have something behind all of this.

And so day by day, Hitomiko took care of Sakuma just like her son. He thought him magic and spells, cleaning up the house and how to cook meal.

One day, Sakuma asked to his mother. "Mother, why can't I cut my hair?" Sakuma's hair was very long. And he couldn't stand having such a long hair. Besides, he was a boy.

"Oh, Sakuma, it's because your power was in your hair! That's why you can't cut your hair with anything. But there's one thing that can cut it. The only thing that can cut it is a sacred dragon's fire. It was possessed by the sacred dragon who live far, far away from here." His mother replied as she brushed her son's hair.

Sakuma looked disappointed. Then the witch continued. "But it's better if you didn't cut your hair, Sakuma."

"Why is that?"

"Because, the longer your hair, the powerful you are. And if you cut your hair you'll lost your power forever. So be careful Sakuma, don't let anyone touched your hair. They could might be another witch or wizard who wanted your power, understand?"

"What do you mean? I thought the only thing that can cut my hair is the sacred dragon's fire."

"Yes, that's the only thing that can CUT it. But witch or wizard who was more powerful than you, can absorb your power from your hair. That's why it's better for you to make your hair longer so you can be more powerful than any witches or wizards."

"Yes… yes mother, I understand." Sakuma smiled to his mother and they hugged each other.

_End of Flashback _

So every day, Sakuma took care of the tower as his mother leave the tower for job. He didn't know what kind of job his mother was having and he didn't really bother about it.

Hitomiko always locked the tower entrance with a spell that no one, even Sakuma, could break it.

Sakuma's power was increasing day by day as his hair kept growing. He was getting better on casting and stuff, and even cooking.

Then, one day, Sakuma was cleaning up the house and suddenly.

PRANG!

Sakuma who was cleaning up the kitchen, shocked by the sound that he have no idea who made it. He then grabbed his hair and walk carefully to the tower's main window. He saw a man lay down unconsciously on the carpet. The window glass was broken and shattered to pieces. He then walked closer to the man. The man has a brown long tied hair and he was holding a blue goggle. Then Sakuma tied the man's waist with his multi-function-silver-hair. Suddenly the man moaned and opened his eyes. Sakuma shocked and reflectively thrown his hair outside the window and so the man fell down from the window to the bottom of the tower.

"Oh no… I just killed a man." Sakuma mumbled to himself as his face turned into horror.

* * *

><p><strong>Mochi: Is that a bird?<br>Sakuma: No! It's an airplane!  
>Mochi: Wait! it's not an airplane!<br>Sakuma & Mochi: It's Kidou Yuuto! lolololololol  
>Kidou: ... please... review...<strong>..


	2. Chapter 2: What do you mean by Dragon?

So, Sakuma killed a man and thrown him outside the tower. Sakuma was shocked and he wasn't brave enough to go near the window. But then he stayed silent for a while and started pulling his hair. He felt something heavy hanging on his hair. He kept pulling it and he found that the man was still hanging on his hair, and still unconscious. He felt relieve, he slumped to the ground and accidentally let go off his hair. The man fell again but Sakuma managed to pull his hair back.

"I almost killed a man, twice!" he mumbled to himself.

Now he put the poor man on the carpet. He fixed the broken window with a spell. And now, he started to examine the man.

_What should I do now! I almost killed him twice! Oh, did he hurt somewhere? Should I revive him with a spell? I guess it's better if I do that. _

Sakuma started casting some reviving spell at the man. After he done, the man moaned and opened his eyes. He tried to study what happened and where he was right now. Then the man's dark ruby eyes saw Sakuma sit beside him.

"Are you alright? Did you hurt somewhere?" Sakuma began to worry.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. Where am I?" asked the man.

"Um… you're in my house." Sakuma told him nervously. Well he can't tell him that he was in a magic tower.

Wait. Sakuma thought to himself. I thought only wizard and witch who can see the tower? Does that mean that he…

"Stand back!" Sakuma retreat as he pulled his silver hair from the man.

"Huh?" the man looked confused.

"Just stay where you are!" Sakuma yelled at the man.

"What's wrong?" the man asked. What's wrong with this guy? He thought.

"A-are you by any chance a wizard?" Sakuma asked the man, hiding his hair.

"Yeah. Why?"

Sakuma gasped and moved farther from the man.

"Hey, what's wrong with that? Aren't you a wizard too?" the man asked.

"How do you know that?" Sakuma asked sarcastically.

"Your eye patch. That sign on your eye patch is a sign to seal a hidden power!"

I never know that… Sakuma thought. Mother never told me anything about my eye patch.

"Wow, such a long hair you have here!" the man took Sakuma's hair and stunned. "I can't imagine how you washed it, hahaha."

"Don't touch it!" Sakuma yelled at the man.

"S-sorry!" the man let off the hair. "What's wrong with your hair? I mean, why can't I touch it?"

"My mother said that I can't let anyone touch it because it contained power!" Sakuma said to the man.

"Pfft- hahahahaha" The man started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Sakuma asked as he crossed his arms.

"You silly, hair can't hold a witch or wizard's power!" The man laughed.

"But, how come I can't cut my hair?"

The man reached for his pocket and pull out a small book. It was written Magical Academy on the book's cover. The man moves his finger and began to open the book. He examined the page like he was looking for something.

"Ah'ha! Come here." The man ordered Sakuma to come near him. But Sakuma shook his head as a sign of no. The man sighed and begin read aloud.

"The silver hair you're having is the hair of the ice dragon."

"What do you mean by that?" Sakuma interrupted.

"Means that one of your parents must have the power of the ice dragon, and the only thing that could cut your hair is the claw of the ice dragon itself. But the dragon races have been distinguished centuries ago and so the dragons. But there's a believed that the dragon races will be reincarnated in the future." The man continued. "There are several types of dragon in this world: Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning and Ice dragon. And the people who believed in the dragon said that there will be 6 chosen people who are the reincarnated of the dragon races. And one of them is you."

"Then what's the relation with my long hair? I mean, everyone could have this kind of hair color too." Sakuma won't lose. He won't believe with what did the man said.

The man opened his book again and started read aloud. "There's a believed that said about the characteristic of the reincarnations. Water dragon reincarnation will have a pink hair and he/she can't stand 10 minutes without water. They can also hold their breath underwater. The fire dragon reincarnation will have his/her eye brows look like a lightning spark. And I have no idea why. The wind and lightning dragon reincarnations will not show their characteristic from their appearance, but more from their power. It will be easy to be found because lightning and wind power have been buried centuries ago too and they said that there will be no people who can possess those powers except the reincarnation of the dragon."

"Okay… go on…" Sakuma said.

"The last one is the characteristic of the reincarnation of the snow dragon. She or he will have a silver-unbreakable-hair. This reincarnation could only have his/her hair cut with the snow dragon claw." The man closed his book. "So, do you understand now?"

Sakuma nodded. He can't believe that his mother never told him anything about this.

"Now please believe me. I'm not here to hurt you, okay?" the man said. He now walked toward Sakuma and pulled out his hand. Sakuma took his hand and stood on his feet. They smiled to each other.

"So, what's your name?" Sakuma asked.

"Kidou Yuuto, but everyone call me Kidou. You?"

"Sakuma Jirou, you can call me Sakuma."

"Well then Sakuma, I want you to come with me to Magical Academy." Kidou pulled Sakuma's hand and ready to jump off the window.

"No, no! Mother would get mad if I leave this tower!" Sakuma let go of Kidou's hand.

"But you need to go there! You're a wizard and you barely know nothing about this world!"

"At least if I stay here I won't get bullied like I used to!" Sakuma shouted at Kidou.

"Bullied? By who?"

"Don't you get it? I'm an orphanage and no one loves me! The villagers hated me and they always called me a cursed child."

"Then how about that person you call your 'mother'?" Kidou pushed him.

"She saved me from those villagers and took care of me all this time. She treated me like his son and so I can call her mother in return."

They boys grew silent by Sakuma's answer.

"Don't worry, Sakuma. I won't take you to that village." Kidou said with a gentle voice and took Sakuma's hand. "I was going to take you to another village."

"But I thought, there's only one village in this area and the nearest village from here is so far away." Sakuma confused.

"Not exactly." Kidou pulled Sakuma's hand and ready to jump. "I'm taking you to my village. The village that's full of witches and wizards. Normal human couldn't see or feel it. It's the village for people with powers, like us." Kidou wear his goggle and snapped his fingers. Sakuma's hair started to move and they tied themselves together.

"What-?" Sakuma tried to ask.

"Don't worry. I only make your hair looks shorter." Kidou jumped out from the window and he pulled Sakuma's hands and soon they started floating.

_Maybe it would be okay of I left the tower for a while before mother got back. _Sakuma thought to himself.

Kidou pulled Sakuma closer to him.

"Shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sakuma: Cool! So I'm the reincarnation of a dragon race!<br>Mochi: Thanks to me!  
>Sakuma: I know, I know~ then how about Kidou?<br>Mochi: You're going to find it out on the next chapter! w)/**


	3. Chapter 3: A City Named Magika

**You guys probably wondering why am I only managed to updated one chapter of one of my fic.  
>Well, yesterday, my mum turned off the internet connection QAQ<br>I'm so sorry. Hope you all enjoy this chapter .w.)/**

* * *

><p>The two finally arrived at the village Kidou was mentioned before. They landed on the entrance of the village and there was a large sign written Magika on it. Sakuma and Kidou went inside the village. It was way different from Sakuma had imagined. Magika were full of witches and wizards from around the world. Kidou told him that Magika was like a rest area for witches and wizards before they begin their long journey around the world. Magika got everything they need!<p>

"So? What do you think?" Kidou asked Sakuma and gave him a drink.

"Not bad, I guess." Sakuma took the drink and drank it. "Wow, this is delicious! What is this?"

"Lime juice. Never tasted one?"

Sakuma shook his head. He really knew nothing about this world.

"Oh, by the way, Kidou, how did you managed to have yourself 'thrown' into my house?"

The boy silent for a while then said. "I don't really know how I can get there. The last thing I remembered is that I was sleeping under the tree. That's all I guess."

Sakuma kept nodding while hearing Kidou's explanation.

"Hey, I heard the old lady finally found a new victim." Two wizards who were standing near Kidou and Sakuma chatted. "Whoa, seriously? That old lady sure never learn, huh?" "It's not the old lady who should learn! It's the customer itself. They knew how tricky she is and they still depended on her!" one of the wizards raised his voice as he speaks. "I guess you're right." The other wizard replied and they started walking. Unnoticed the two boys who were actually listening to what they were saying.

"Old lady?" Sakuma asked to himself.

"She is a witch that lives inside the forest. She can grant anything even your wildest dream. But, of course, if you want something, you need to give something in return. And that witch loves to play tricks with her customer, if you know what I mean." Kidou gave him a slight smile. Sakuma nodded to make sure that he understood what Kidou was saying. He took a sip of his lime juice again. He then froze as his eyes were looking at something familiar. It was his mother!

"K-Kidou! Please, help me. Please hide me somewhere!" Sakuma begged him. Sakuma trembled and lost his gripped on the cup. The cup fell to the ground.

"What? What's wrong?"

"My mother! She's not supposed to see me here!"

As the figure getting closer to where they stand, Kidou pulled Sakuma, almost hugging him, and covered them with his cloak. Now no one could see them from outside.

Sakuma could feel Kidou's hand wrapping his shoulder. His head was resting on Kidou's chest and he could hear Kidou's heart beating. But his heart was beating faster than Kidou. Kidou pulled Sakuma closer to him as Sakuma's mother passed them. Sakuma can't help it and blushed madly.

"I think she's gone now." Kidou pulled Sakuma away slowly. Sakuma, who still have his face blushing, nodded in agreement.

"C'mon, we should go to the Magical Academy now." Kidou took Sakuma's hand and ran through the crowd.

Kidou finally stopped running and let go of Sakuma's hand. They stopped in front of a small gate. Kidou opened the gate and let Sakuma to go first. He closed the gate behind him and started walking to the front door of a house. The house wasn't so small but it wasn't so big either. It got a yard around it and a short gate. It was nice and somehow cool.

Kidou opened the front door and said his greetings.

"I'm ho-"

"Brother!" a girls ran and jumped right on a top of Kidou. Kidou loosen his balanced and fell to the ground. He let an ouch from his mouth as he fell. The girl hugged him so tight that he hardly to breath.

"Oh brother, I thought you were dead!"

"Dead? What do you mean by that?" Kidou asked as he moved himself away from the girl. Sakuma helped him stand on his feet and brushed some dirt from his cloak.

"Yes! I put you on my giant slinger that I made from the invention class! Oh thank God you're okay!" The girl hugged Kidou in relieved. She then looked at Sakuma who was standing behind Kidou.

"Who's that? Oh! Is that a new kid?" The girl asked in excitement. She pushed her brother and took Sakuma's hands.

"Hello, my name is Haruna Otonashi, you can call me Haruna, and you?" Haruna shook Sakuma's hands. Her eyes were nearly twinkled.

"I-I'm Sakuma Jirou." Sakuma replied.

"Oh, Sakuma-kun! It's really nice to meet you!" Haruna shook his hand faster. "C'mon, we need to introduce you to everyone!" she pulled the silver boy's hand and took him to a-place-like-stage. Kidou followed them from behind, smiling to himself.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please!" Haruna shouted and suddenly the entire room was looking at her. They can still hear the people in there saying something like _what is it? _Or _who is that guy?_

"My brother wanted to say something important." Haruna moved back a little bit. Kidou put a-why-me expression, he sighed and started. "Sorry to interrupt you all but we have a new friend here!"

Everyone was clapping their hands and started _hooray_ing. Some were whistling and clap the table with their hands.

"And he's not an ordinary wizard!" suddenly everyone stopped and started to paying more attention.

"He's one of the dragon races' reincarnation, he's the snow dragon's reincarnation."

The whole room gasped in the same time. Everyone grew silent as they keep staring at Sakuma. Their eyes widened in disbelieve. Sakuma trembled on his feet. His kept staring on the floor. He was scared. Scared to be hated because who he was.

"How awesome!" "I know. How cool!" "the snow dragon's reincarnation!" "wicked!"

Everyone in the room started to say how awesome and cool Sakuma is. Sakuma felt his body lighten up. A wide smile plastered on his face. He felt relieved that actually everyone didn't come to hate him.

"Hello everyone." Sakuma moved forward and bowed. "My name is Sakuma Jirou and I've spent my whole live in a tower inside the forest. I knew nothing about the outside world because I was traumatized by the villagers in the village near my house. I hoped you guys would help me to learn new things." He bowed again. The crowd applause at him, they actually cheered for him. This is his first time to feel so welcomed by people. Sakuma couldn't help but smiling widely.

"Let's go." Kidou pulled Sakuma's hand. "We need to report you to the chairman."

They walked through a long corridor and stopped in front of a tall white door.

Kidou knocked on the door then opened it.

"Excuse me." Kidou said as he opened the door wider.

"Come in, come in." a man sitting on a chair across the room. He smiled slightly when he saw the two boys.

"I've been waiting for you, Sakuma Jirou."

* * *

><p><strong>Mochi: So yesterday my mum turned off the internet connection. So I spend my time re-read some of my Inazuma Eleven manga and re-watched the movie (You know, when they fought the Ogre in football frontier~ Oooh! I love Canon so much! He's so cutee! *fangirling*) to find some inspiration for my fics. And then, somehow, i moved to watch Inazuma Eleven GO! <strong>...**I have no idea why... Then I continue to watch Little Battlers Experience (My mind was completely distracted yesterday -,-"). I fangirl for a bit when I saw Kazuya (God he's cool!). Kazuya always reminded me of Kidou~ I really love their style! *fangirl***

**Sakuma: You know this isn't the place to share stuff about you...**  
><strong>Mochi: I'm so sorry ._."<br>Sakuma: *sigh* you really can't be helped are you?  
>Kidou: Don't mind those two. Please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: New School

**Yahoo~ as ****I promised you before, I'll update one chapter from one of the story every week.  
>Well let's stop with the chit-chat! Enjoy! <strong>

* * *

><p>"H-how do you-?" Sakuma stunned and asked the old man. "Are you a fortune teller or something?"<p>

"No, no my boy." The man laughed. "I know it from Haruna, she was here some minutes ago."

"Oh…" Sakuma embarrassed.

"Hahahaha, now come sit boys." The man moved his hand and so the two boys pulled to him and sat on the chairs.

"So, you're the reincarnation of the snow dragon races, eh? How wonderful!" the man clapped his hands.

"Y-yes, thank you.. um.." Sakuma replied.

"Please, call me Hibiki-san. Like what Kidou told you, I'm the headmaster of this Academy, Magical Academy."

"Yes, Hibiki-san." Sakuma replied.

"Alright, now let's see what you got. To the backyard!"

"Backyard?" Sakuma asked.

"C'mon, it's time for the test. The test will decide your class in this school." Kidou said as he took Sakuma's hand and pulled him to the backyard.

"Test? What kind of test?" Sakuma asked to Kidou.

"Don't worry the test wouldn't be so hard for a wizard like you! I'm 100 percent sure!" Kidou smiled at him.

"I hope…" Sakuma mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>When they arrived in the backyard, there was a dummy, floating 5 meters away from the ground. Hibiki-san was standing across the door of the backyard. Kidou pushed Sakuma in and closed the backyard door behind him.<p>

"Now, Sakuma, I want you to destroy that dummy. You can use any spell or magic you want to destroy that dummy. There's no time limit on this test, so take your time." Hibiki-san smiled at the confused boy. How the heck can I destroyed that thing where I can barely touch it? Sakuma thought to himself. "You can start" Hibiki-san paused for a while, looking at Sakuma. "Now!"

Sakuma never thought any destruction spell by his mother. He only knew how to heal sickness or poison. He didn't even know how to fly, he didn't even know if he can fly. Sakuma thought maybe he can turn his healing spell into something destructive, but how? Combine them together with something, like a rock? God what should he do.

"Are you going to stay like that or what?" Kidou yelled behind him, making the silverhead startled. "I'm thinking here!" Sakuma yelled back at him. Sakuma think and think, all he need is something long and strong –wait –his hair! "Kidou! Can you help me to untie my hair?"

"Huh? Oh, s-sure." Kidou moved his hands up and down. The silver locks started to untie themselves and spread on the ground. Sakuma took his hair and started swing it around, throw it to the dummy and covered it with his hair. He pulled the dummy down easily and placed it in front of him. Right after he let his hair go from his hands, the dummy started to flew again. Sakuma pulled his hair again and managed to bring the dummy in front of him.

"Maybe I can try using healing magic on this dummy. Ah, yes! Every time I used a healing spell, my hair will shrink little by little! Maybe I can use that to squeeze the dummy!" he held his hair and started casting a spell. The silver locks started to shrink little by little but then, something unexpected happened. The silver locks glow making the owner surprised. "W-what happened?" Hibiki-san smiled with his arms on his chest from across the room. Kidou in the other hand jaw-dropped by what he saw. Sakuma didn't know how to stop it, he closed his eyes and cast the same spell on his hair, guessing maybe that it will stop glowing. The hair did stop glowing. He opened his eyes and the next thing he know that the dummy has turned into a snow man wrapped on his hair. He blinked in disbelieve then pulled his hair to untie the snow man. How can that happen?

They can hear Hibiki-san clapping and walked to Sakuma. "You deserve to be in the Yellow class." KIdou approached them. "Let's go, it's time to meet your class mates." Kidou cast a spell again on Sakuma's hair to tie them. He took Sakuma on the hand and pulled him. Sakuma let a little thank you to Hibiki-san before they left.

"Um, Kidou, can you explain what did Hibiki-san mean by Yellow class?" the brunette smiled and nodded. "Sure, well, in this Academy we have several classes that separated by level. There are White, Yellow, Orange, Red, Purple and Black classes. The highest level wizards and witches placed in the White class and so the lowest are in the Black class. It's a bit surprising to have a freshman in the Yellow class, sometimes they placed in the Orange or Red class for training." Kidou tell him as they passing the classes that Kidou mentioned in his explanation. "Isn't that great? You're just one step ahead to be in one class with the most powerful wizard in this Academy!"

"How about you Kidou? Which class you belongs to?" Sakuma tilted his head, asking. Kidou chuckled and smiled at him. "Yellow, indeed. I've been here in the academy for approximately 10 years now. I still can't reach the level of the wizards in White class though. They're way too powerful for me." Sakuma mumbled an 'I see' and then they stopped walking. "Yep, here we are. Yellow class." Kidou knocked the door and opened it. A redhead boy with a whitehead boy yelling at each other, the other student in there could only watch them fighting.

"What do you think you're doing to my shirt? It's all covered with ketchup!"

"Shut up, Tulip head. It's only a small stain! What? You can't handle that?"

"Alright, let's see how you look in mayo pretty boy!" the redhead summoned a bottle of mayonnaise, ready to squirt it to the other boy.

"I guess it'll look better on you." the whitehead summoned a bottle of mayonnaise too. And now they hold the mayo bottle like a gun that ready to be fired.

"Um, Kidou, what happen?" Sakuma whispered to Kidou, tried to make his voice as low as possible. "Oh, it's nothing. We get into this everyday so we've get used to this. You'll get used to it too later." Sakuma could only nodded and watch too.

"C'mon, Burn, Gazel, Knocked it off already. Just put your mayo down and everything will be al –"

"Shut up, Pinky! Just stay out of this!" The pink haired boy sweet drop and retreat slowly.

Burn smirked at Gazel and squirted his bottle. Gazel managed to dodge the flying mayo who land on a Mohawk boy. He stood on his feet, summoned a banana skin, threw it and landed perfectly on Burn's face.

"Food fight!" a brunette with an orange fabric on his head yelled from the corner of the room. And so everyone do as the brunette told, they started to summoned foods and throw them at each other, laughing like they're having fun. Speaking of having fun, Burn summoned a large bucket of maple syrup at the top of Gazel's head and poured them. Gazel who now covered with maple syrup did the same to Burn but with a honey.

"You guys both look SWEET!" a random voice making the both boys blushed and screamed "Shut up!" in unison. Sakuma giggled looking at those two rivals.

"Wanna join the party?" Kidou asked the silver head who now looking surprised at him. "Um, no, I don't really know how to summon stuff."

"Eh? It's easy! All you need to do is to think what kind of stuff you wanted to summon and where do you want that to be summoned. The larger the thing you wanted to summon, the more power you need to summon it. So summoning food is easy as pie! Every wizard and witch could do it. Give it a try."

"Alright" Sakuma think about having a chocolate cupcake on his hand. He lifted his hand then there it is a chocolate cupcake appeared right on his hand. "See? It's not that hard." Kidou chuckled. "Now, let's join the battle!"

"Wait, Kidou." Sakuma pulled his wrist.

"Wha –" Kidou turned around. Sakuma throw the chocolate cupcake to Kidou's face then ran off, laughing. Kidou smirked at the boy. "It's on!"


	5. Chapter 5: New Friend

Food. Food everywhere. Some are flying some are lying on the ground or on faces. No one save from this food shattered battle. Not until someone summoned a giant coconut cream pie in the middle of the room. The chaos was getting even worse. They're stop throwing the food and started throwing their friends to the pie.

"What's going on?"

Everybody froze on their spot. No one dare to move and no one even dare to make a sound.

A black haired man stood at the door, crossing his arms together. He walked towards Gazel and Burn with his eyes frowning.

"You two, explain."

Burn snapped, clenching his fist. "Why us? You don't even know who started this!" The man pulled Burn and Gazel by their collars and drag them to the in front of the class. The man snapped his fingers together and so all the food disappeared, the room cleaned, desks and chairs back to their places. Sakuma widened his eyes from across the room. Cool, he thought.

"Now everyone go back to your desk please." Everyone started to make their war for their desk. Sakuma didn't know what to do and started to search for an empty seat, if he sees one.

"Psst, hey." KIdou called Sakuma and pointed at an empty desk besides him. Sakuma get what he means so he approached the desk and sat there.

"Both of you" The man pointed at Burn and Gazel. "Are going to stand here again until I finished my lesson, understand?"

"Yes, Sensei" the two boys said in unison then pouted. Sensei nodded then turned his way to the other students.

"Good afternoon, everyone"

"Good afternoon, Sensei!" the students replied in unison. Sensei spotted Sakuma that sat next to Kidou. He smiled at Sakuma and said, "It seems we have a new friend, step forward please."

Sakuma gulped and stood on his feet, he made his way to the in front of the class. "What's your name?" Sensei asked the silver lock boy. "I-it's Sakuma. Sakuma Jirou."

"Nice to meet you Sakuma, I'm Desarm sensei. Please, just call me Sensei. You can introduce yourself to your friends now." Sakuma nodded.

"Um, m-my name is Sakuma Jirou, hope we can be friends." He bowed. Sensei smiled at him and patted the silver head shoulder. "Is there any question you want to ask to your new friend?"

"Yes" Burn answer from behind Sakuma and Sensei. He smirked and started. "You're a boy right?"

"Y-yeah"

"Then what's with the hair?" Gazel added, he know what Burn wanted to ask to the new boy.

"Um… it's a… well, somehow, I-I can't cut it."

Burn widened his eyes in confusion. "What do you mean you can't cut it? Don't say that you love long hair like girls!" Burn started to laugh. Sakuma get even more embarrassed.

"He's the reincarnation of the Snow dragon race" Kidou stood behind his desk, crossing his arms. "So, stop bullying him, Burn."

Sakuma could hear the other students whispering. He was getting even more nervous.

"Tch, another one, huh" Burn leaned back to the wall. Another one? Sakuma thought.

"Now, now" Sensei stopped the fight between the two boys. "Sakuma, you can go back to your seat." Sakuma nodded and sat back behind his desk. "Now let's start our lesson."

* * *

><p>The bell finally rang, meaning that the first lesson has ended. "Freedom!" Burn ran to his desk and sat. "Oooh, finally, sit…" Gazel could only shake his head by his rival reaction.<p>

"Sakuma, wanna grab something to eat?" KIdou ask the silvernette besides him. "Uh, well, sure." Sakuma replied. He stood up to follow Kidou but he was stopped by a poke on his back. He saw a boy with a lion-like brunette hair. "Hey" the brunette said "Sakuma, right?"

"Y-yeah"

The boy smiled and pulled out his hand. "Name's Genda Koujirou, you can call me Genda." Sakuma take his hand and shook it nervously. "N-nice to meet you, Genda"

"Hey, thought you didn't come today." Kidou greeted Genda with a high-five, Genda returned it. "Of course I came, I live here." Genda replied.

"Looks like you guys know each other already" Kidou said to both of them, "Sakuma, this is my close friend, Genda." Genda let a little hey at Sakuma and give him a high-five, but Sakuma didn't get what he means so Genda pulled his hand back. Kidou chuckled and explain to Sakuma that he's supposed to return it, "It's just like greeting trough contact." He said. Sakuma feel embarrassed, how could he don't know such a simple thing like that? But Genda just laugh at his new friend and patted him on the shoulder. And so the trio made their way to the lunch room.

* * *

><p>They talked about their past and who they are while they were eating their sandwiches. Sakuma told Genda about his miserable past, about why he knew nothing about the world and why he was scared to be near people except his step mother. In return, Genda told him that he's an orphan too. He lost his parents when he was 2 years old and the headmaster started to take care of him in this Academy after he lost his parents. He said that most of the students in this Academy are orphan. Some have their parents died and some were left by their parents. They all live here in the Academy as a big family.<p>

"So, Sakuma, tell me more about your step mother." Genda took another bite of his sandwich. Sakuma nodded and started, "Actually, I'm not supposed to be here you see"

Genda swallowed his sandwich and tilted his head. "Why is that?" Sakuma panicked a little and started explaining.

"Yeah, so I'm here because of Kidou." Genda laughed at Sakuma last statement. "Wow, you're such a badass Kidou." Genda poked Kidou's cheek and continue laughing.

"Stop it Genda" Kidou demanded, crushing his sandwich. Sakuma sweat drop at the two friends. Genda kept laughing by his friend reaction. Not long after that, the bell rang making the trio startled. Genda sighed and stand up, "Guess we need to go now." Kidou nodded and follow him. "W-wait up guys" Sakuma followed his new friends and back to the class.

_In the other place_

"Sakuma, my dear, I'm home!" Hitomiko called for his step son, but no reply. "Dear? Where are you? Why is it so dark in here" she snatched a candle and lit it. She keeps calling for Sakuma but still, no reply. She now panicked, she searched every single place in the tower but she still can't found him. She desperately searching for Sakuma until she saw the main window of the tower wide opened.

"My dear have been kidnapped!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mochi: I can finally update this chapter! Woohoo!<br>Sakuma: Good, now you may rest *pats*  
>Mochi: *jumps to her pillow tower(?)*<br>Kidou: Reav-  
>Genda: Please R&amp;R! *wave hands*<br>**


	6. Chapter 6: New Feeling?

**Hahaha yes, kill me for not being able to update this for a looooong loooooooooooong time. *sigh* A LOT of things happened recently... so... yeah...  
>And in this chapter, I only want to describe Sakuma's new class and the subject but I also put some (very little I guess) hint abot KidoSaku~ Hope you enjoy it...<strong>

* * *

><p>It was almost 6 in the evening and Sakuma was still having his magic practical lesson.<p>

"Hoaamph–"

"Covers your mouth when you're yawning" Kidou said as he covered Sakuma's mouth with a book. Sakuma nodded in reply. He took the book off and rested his head on his hand.

They've studied nonstop since 3 and everyone in the room seems tired and sleepy. Sensei did notice that but he just keep going and give them more things to learn. Some of the students excused themselves to the toilet only to stretch their body and spend more time outside the class. But some of them already went to sleep.

_Sakuma POV_

This is so boring! I don't know what to do yet I'm stuck here! And I don't even get what sensei was saying all this time. I glanced at Kidou who looked so serious. Well I can't see his eyes since the goggle is in the way but I can tell his eyes are wide awake. Eh, wait, he took his goggle off and started to rub them. He must be really tired. His eyes looked so sleepy. Hm… I got to admit that those red orbs of his sure look cool. Well, everything about him is, like, the way he talk, dress, and even move makes me think that he came from a wealthy family. Not to mention, the way he called my name…

"Sakuma"

It somehow sounds so… sweet…

"Sakuma!"

Why do my cheeks grow warmer every time he calls me…?

"Hey, earth to Sakuma!"

"Huh?"

"C'mon, we're going outside for the last session. Stop daydreaming and why are you holding your cheeks like that?" Kidou stood right next to me, holding up a book on one hand.

"I… um uh…" I blushed harder after all of that thought about him. Argh! Stop thinking about those things, Sakuma!

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yes! Ahaha… c'mon, we don't want to be late right? Ahahaha"

"Um, yeah, let's go."

* * *

><p>And now here we are, sitting on the ground listening to Desarm-sensei's explanation about magic that you could use at dark places or night *sigh*.Why does Desarm-sensei's subject have to be so boring? Whether we're outside or inside it's still the same; boring. And yet, Kidou seems to enjoy it. Geez, what's wrong with this guy? Or maybe because I haven't got used to this kind of studying yet… Agh I'm so bored! Good thing I sat at the back corner so sensei wouldn't see me doing other stuff.<p>

"Psst, hey, Sakuma" Kidou poke my elbow twice and make me turned to him.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Can you, sit in front of me?"

"Eh? Why?"

"….I just felt like it"

I shrugged and move to sit in front of him. "I don't know what you're up to but –", Kidou's head was resting on my back, surprising me. My cheeks grew warmer again this time. Urgh.

"Please cover me from sensei. My head feels so heavy maybe because I didn't get enough sleep last night." I nodded and sighed, "Fine."

"Thanks." He took his goggle off and so he went to sleep. Geez, I want to sleep too! Now my head felt really heavy too. Maybe I should tell Kidou.

"Hey, Kidou"

I waited for a moment and no reply.

"Hey, Kidou!"

He's asleep already? That was fast… or maybe he was pretending to be one.

I turned around to shove him but in return his head fell on my lap turning my face warm and red like a fresh boiled crab.

"K-Kidou!" I need to put him to sit fast before–

"Is there something wrong, Sakuma?" Desarm-sensei asked.

–that happened.

I covered Kidou with my hair, fast, so no one will noticed him. "Oh, no, everything's fine sensei! I'm just um… uh… cleaning my hair from dirt, that's all, yeah…" I gulped.

"Alright, if you need anything just let me know."

"Y-yes sir! Definitely!" Desarm-sensei nodded and continued explaining.

After about 15 minutes of sitting still, my leg got cramped. I can't move or I'll wake him!

"Alright everyone, stand up. Let's try practicing the new spell."

…Crap…

"Sakuma? Stand up please" Ordered sensei.

"Uh… I can't" What should I do! I can't stand up with Kidou sleeping behind my hair! And worse my leg got cramped.

"Why is that?"

"Um… well, you see… my leg got cramped" Yes! Good cover Sakuma!

"Oh, okay, let me healed it for you." Sensei walked to me. What should I do now!

"N-No! Stop!" Sensei stopped walking and looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that… um… I-I can healed it myself! Hahaha you don't need to be concern about me, I'll be fine, Sensei." Phew… that would do.

"Okay, hurry up." Sensei stood there, crossing his arms and staring at me. Okay… I still can't move if Sensei and the other were watching me. I need to distract them…

"Hehe –Oh! Is that a unicorn?" I pointed at the sky where there's nothing but star. Everyone, even sensei, looked at the place where I pointed at and kept saying "Where?" or like "I didn't see any."

Right when everyone's distracted, I shoved Kidou away from my lap and made him fell to the ground. The good thing was, he woke up when he hit the ground.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Kidou sat, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, I guess it flew away already." I said innocently.

Desarm-sensei sighed and said, "Everyone, now please go practice the new spell by yourself or you can work with your friend. And Sakuma, please hurry up, fix your leg and go practice."

"Yes sir!"

"Sakuma, what's happening?" Kidou asked me. He still seems confused after that sudden wake up.

"Nothing much, now let's go practice that spell together since I have no idea what that is." I replied as I healed my leg. Kidou nodded and put his goggle back on. "So, where should we start?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sakuma: Short as usual I see...<strong>

**Mochi: Yes... typical of Mochi~  
>Kidou: Ahaha right... T_T<br>Mochi: Please review!  
><strong>


End file.
